


Imagine…Demon Dean Being Obsessed With You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [126]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Reader-Insert, Stalker Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You’re the only thing on his mind and he’s determined to make you love him, whether you like it or not.





	Imagine…Demon Dean Being Obsessed With You

_He’d say he loved you._

_In his sick and twisted mind, the way he felt was love._

_Ever since he’d left Sam in that bunker, left his little brother and embraced life as a demon, Dean had no interest in anything._

_He’d fuck women. _

_Leave them sad and alone in bed. _

_Find another, and repeat the cycle._

_He had no care for anything or anyone._

_But then there was you._

_You hooked him immediately._

_You were everything he could want._

_Perfect, gorgeous, sweet and sensitive._

_He stuck around your town after that, watching you each day._

_He’d smile, acting the nice guy, trying his hardest to get your attention._

_But you never gave it to him. _

_You’d always walk by, barely giving him a second glance._

_Maybe it was the human side of him that told him to wait it out._

_You’d notice him._

_You’d eventually realize how he felt. And when you did, he’d be waiting for you, because ever since he’d laid eyes on you, you were the only thing in his mind._

_But as the weeks passed on by, the need for you got stronger and stronger._

_It was then that his demon half took over._

_He’d be silent no more._

_He’d take you. _

_He’d have you._

_He wasn’t going to wait any longer. _

_One way or another, he’d have you in his bed next to him._

_He’d have you in his life._

_In his arms._

_He’d make you love him._

_You’d seen him staring at you for the past month._

_Every time you turned a corner, he was there._

_Everywhere you went, you felt his eyes on you._

_Sometimes, you’d even look out of the window, and he’d be stood across the street._

_You’d talked to the cops, but they stated that unless he hurt you in some way, there wasn’t much they could do._

_He was making your life hell._

_You knew stalkers existed, but you never once imagined you’d have one._

_At first, you were flattered with his looks and smiles._

_He was a handsome man. _

_Gorgeous and stunning._

_But then he got creepier and creepier, following you everywhere he could, brushing against you when you were shopping and acting as though he’d done it accidentally._

_Then it kept building and building, to the point you carried around mace and a Taser, just in case you needed to defend yourself._

_But that didn’t do much against him the night he broke into your apartment and finally took you._

_The mace didn’t even make him blink, the Taser barely shocking him._

_When he combed his hands through your hair, looking at you like you were his most prized possession, before he slammed your head back onto the wall, you knew you might never be seen again, before everything went black._

_“Please. Please just let me go”, you sobbed, the rope burning at your wrists and ankles as you struggled to move._

_His eyes were predatory, licking his lips like you were the only thing he wanted to taste._

_“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to be scared”._

_His hand reached over, brushing against your cheek as you began sobbing, wishing someone would save you from the man who’d kept you tied up in his bed for the past week._

_“Please. I-I won’t tell anyone. Y-you can just l-let me go”, you begged, needing to get away from him._

_You were terrified of what this man might do, having heard the stories._

_People kidnapped and forced into a relationship._

_Would you live your entire life with this man? _

_Would he force you to help him take other people? _

_Would you even find yourself falling for a man who was so sick and twisted, that he had to knock you unconscious and steal you away in the middle of the night, just to have you?_

_His eyes softened as he moved forward, his lips pressing against yours in a disgusting kiss._

_“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll take good care of you. You might hate me right now. But no matter what you’re feeling, you’re gonna come around”._

_He circled the bed, cutting the rope and watching you curl into yourself, tears streaking down your face as he kept talking._

_“You’re gonna stay with me, sweetheart. Just like I knew you would. I always knew you would”._

_He pulled the sheets back, crawling into bed as you began yelling for help._

_But he didn’t seem concerned, simply chuckling to himself as he hauled you over to him, holding you tight enough that you wouldn’t be able to slip out of his grip._

_“Don’t try to scream, sweetheart. I’ve only just begun. And I promise, you’re gonna come around. I’ll make you love me, if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll make you mine”._

_Dean fell asleep, listening to your sobs and sniffles, your body shaking in his arms non-stop._

_But he didn’t care._

_He finally had the one thing he needed, even if you didn’t want to be here._

_He finally had you. And he knew you’d love him soon enough._

Dean shot up in bed, panting hard and sweating.

He reached over for your comfort, but found the spot beside him empty and cold.

“Y/n? Y/n!? Sweetheart, where are you?”

He slid out of bed, looking around the room for you.

When he couldn’t find you, he left the room, only to see the abandoned house he was crashing in, empty and cold.

That’s when he realized it was all a dream.

A dream of someone he’d never met before.

Someone he’d begun to crave to see and have, for weeks now.

He had no idea who you were. 

No idea if you even existed.

But he did know one thing.

He needed to find you.

And he needed to make you his.


End file.
